Second Chances
by Adrenalin-Jess
Summary: Bella is a Guardian Angel of the forest and works alongside the Lorax. Guardians are never to fall in love, but she and Oncie do anyway. But after he changes into the Greed-ler and kills the forest, she leaves with the Lorax, the only word she left was "Why?" When he sees her again, he's old but she has a few tricks up her sleeve.


**I loved the Lorax. And I'm not afraid to admit it. Anyway, I think that what Oncie did was a huge mistake and now that he's redeemed himself, he needs a true love. So basically, Bella is a Guardian Angel of the forest and works alongside the Lorax. Guardians are never to fall in love, but she and Oncie do anyway. But after he changes into the Greed-ler and kills the forest, she leaves with the Lorax, the only word she left was "Why?" When he sees her again, he's old but she has a few tricks up her sleeve.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is SM, and Lorax belongs to Dr. Seuss.**

* * *

**Second Chances  
**

**Once-Ler's Pov**

I watched as Ted drove from my house and sighed. Taking off my hat, I ran my wrinkled fingers through my white hair and slumped on the bed. A small thump made me look over to see my old black electric guitar had fallen out of the cupboard and was lay on the floor, dirt and dust covering it. I walked over and picked it up, careful to keep it safe. Taking it back to my bed, I sat and very slowly, using an old Thneed jumper, I wiped away the fluff. As I did so, I remembered the one thing I never told Ted about... The love of my life and Guardian Angel of the forest Isabella Swan.

_Flashback_

_I had just cut down the first tree and was making my way to pull all the material I needed. Suddenly a bright light appeared and after shielding my eyes, I looked up into the face of a... what the heck was this thing? It was short, round, and covered in dark orange fur. The odd thing was the pale and enormous orange moustache he had over his lip._

"_Did you cut this tree down?" he asked, pointing his finger at me. After blaming the nearest animal, he introduced himself, rather grandly. "I am the Lorax. Guardian of the forest. And this is my friend. She is..." he trailed off, his hand that was waving around, dropping. "Always late."_

"_Who is?" I asked, my left eyebrow rose. My question was answered as another bright light appeared and I was forced to once again cover my eyes. When I looked again, my jaw dropped. There stood a young woman around the same age as me and was looking at the Lorax in an almost amused expression. She wore a thin strap white dress, her tanned arms and legs showing off. It came down to her knees in soft waves and a thick brown belt around her waist. She wore high-heeled wedge sandals and they covered her blue painted toenails. Her fingers matched, as did her blue bead charm bracelet. Her hair was down in soft waves and a white headband finished it off. I was pretty sure I was gawping like a fish and to be honest, so were the fish._

_I was pulled out of my shameless checking out by a feminine giggling and straightened up. "Hello, my name is..." I stopped before clearing my throat. My real name wasn't important. "My name is the Once-Ler. And you are?"_

_She giggled again, "Hello, my name is Isabella. But you can call me Bella. I'm a Guardian Angel of the forest. Nice to meet you." she shook my hand and I felt a tingle of electricity and sparks._

"_Now that we've established who everyone is we can get down to business. Once-Ler, do you promise to never cut down all the trees in this forest as long as you live?" the Lorax asked._

_I nodded, "Yes, definitely." I replied, not taking my eyes off Bella's. I was staring into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and she stared into my ice blue one's._

_Over the weeks, Bella and I got very close. We watched as the Lorax tried to teach the ducks, fish, birds and bears how to play poker. I taught Bella the guitar and we sang songs, cooked and looked after the plants and trees. Everything was great, especially after she gave me the kiss of life to save me from drowning. We were together and everything was great... Until my family came._

_They pushed me into cutting down the trees and making the company bigger, even though I should have listened to Bella and the Lorax. I cut down the whole forest, and Bella hated that._

"_You promised." she yelled at me one night in our large bedroom. We had been arguing for a while now; she wanted to protect her forest and I wanted to bigger the business to get nice things for my love._

"_I know, but I want you to have nice things Bella. You should be treated like a princess, just as your name stands for; beautiful." I grabbed her hands and begged her, down on my knees and all. I could see in her eyes that she was debating it. However, what happened next made her mind up._

_My axe machine had chopped down the last of the Truffula Tree and in the next millisecond; Bella had ripped her hands from mine and grabbed her chest, giving a heart-wrenching cry. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and chocked out through her gasps. "You... lied. The last... tree has been... cut down... How dare you!" she turned on her heel and rushed through the factory, her dark blue heels clicking on the wooden floorboards._

_I rushed after her and saw her, Lorax and the other animals walking away. She was holding Pip, the smallest bear, in her arms and making little shushing noises as she calmed him. After the Lorax had yelled at me, screaming "Unless" and disappearing, Bella walked up to me._

_Pulling off my large green top hat and sunglasses, she dropped them and looked me in my blue eyes, her brown ones shining with sadness and confusion. Her hand slipped into mine (the other still holding Pip) and as she pulled away, she whispered one word._

"_Why?" and then she was gone, along with the animals, in a flash of bright light._

_I looked down into my hand and as I cried, remembering how I had given the necklace to her. The same one she had just given back._

_Flashback ends_

I pulled out of my flashback and opened the bedside table draw. Gently pulling it out, I went into another flashback about her. This time it was when I gave the necklace to her.

_Flashback_

_We had been walking through the forest, messing around, our hands laced together. Feeling in my right pocket with my free right hand, I checked it was still there. After saying hello to the Lorax and the other animals, we stopped to allow Bella the chance to heal an injured plant. She had the powers of teleportation, Earth controlling and healing everything and everyone, except herself that is._

_We stopped at a rock and Bella sat on it, I choosing to sit on the floor with my head on her lap. She pulled off my fedora and placed it on her head, before running her fingers softly through my hair. I closed my eyes and listened to her to hum what seemed to be 'Come What May' by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman. My blue eyes flashed open and I jumped to my feet, pulling her up by her white jeans buckles. She was wearing a simple blue tank top, white jeans, blue heels and my black fedora._

"_What is it?" she asked me, a small smile on her sweet face and her head tilted to the side as she always did when she was curious._

"_I want to give you something." I pulled out the Handcrafted Swarovski Crystal Heart Necklace in Blue I had bought and she gasped. "Before you say no, please, just take it. I love you."_

_She nodded and turned, holding her hair up. After I placed it round her neck, I kissed the place where the chains connected. Bella turned, dropped her hair and tackled me, kissing me soundly on the lips. I froze before relaxing and kissing back. We stayed like this till Lorax, or Rax as we called him coughed to pull us back for dinner._

_Flashback ends_

I placed the still in pristine condition necklace next to my own heart and began to cry, my eyes closed. If only I hadn't become the Greed-Ler. We could have still been together.

I was so wrapped up and my eyes were closed, I didn't notice a flash of white light and the small slaps of shoe on wood. A hand on my shoulder made me jump and look up, only to gasp.

There, stood Bella and she hadn't aged a day. She probably wouldn't have, seeing as she was Angel. I jumped up as quickly as I could (not that quick with my age) and hugged her, crushing her to my chest. She hugged me back and allowed me to cry into her hair.

I pulled back after a few minutes and looked her over. She wore a light blue blouse rolled up to her elbows, a black waistcoat on top, light blue jeans, black slip on shoes, and a blue bracelet. Her hair was in a braid around the left side and pulled back into a tightly braided bun at the base of her head. She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Why are you here? It's... It's been so long." I asked.

"What you did with Ted, that took courage. They, meaning the council and God, have decided that you have earned your redemption. I'm here to deliver it, and to tell you we are true soulmates. I'm sorry for being away so long. We'll be together forever now, you have been granted with grace."

"How can we be together. Look at our age difference." I barely croaked out, my voice was cracking from crying. "Bella, also, I'm sorry about everything that happened those years ago..." her look caused me to trail off and placed her finger on my lips.

"All been sorted out." She placed her hand on my heart and focused. "Close your eyes." Was the last thing she said before a white light engulfed us. I squeezed my eyes closed and after a few minutes, Bella tapped my shoulder.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. My room was no longer dark and dull, but painted bright beige and shone with light. My black electric guitar was now sparkling clean, the strings brand new and tightened. I walked over to the bed and realised my joints weren't aching. Noticing a full-length mirror, I rushed over and nearly fainted (ya know, if I wasn't a manly guy).

I was young again, around twenty-eight (just like when I had met Bella). My hair was once more full of colour and cut short, falling over my eyes and to the nape of my neck. My skin was smooth and no wrinkles were in sight. My spine had straightened again and I looked taller. I was wearing my normal outfit of: white shirt rolled to my elbows, dark blue waistcoat, blue striped jeans, black shoes and my usual black fedora.

"Wow!" I couldn't believe it.

"Come on." was all Bella said, a smile on her face as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bedroom. I had just enough reaction time to grab my guitar and her necklace before I was pulled out into the open world. The house was the only bright thing in this dreary place. The tree stumps were bland and the old factory was rotting away, as was the axe machinery used to cut down the trees.

I felt saddened but Bella grabbed my face between her hands and made me look in her eyes. "No more tears, okay? What's done is done. You've redeemed yourself and we're going to make it better. Okay?" I nodded and held the necklace by its chain, the heart jewel dangling in front of her. She gasped. "You kept it?"

I nodded and gestured her to turn around. She did so and I tied it round, once again kissing her neck where the chains connected, just like all those years ago.

"Come on. We have to hurry." she continued to drag me along and I wondered how I kept up with her all those years ago. She was always so energetic and happy, that is until I broke her heart and trust. As if sensing my sadness, she gave me a look and stopped in front of a Ferrari 485 Italia in pure white.

I threw my guitar in the back seat, we both slid in, strapped the seatbelts and she started the engine. She put the pedal to the medal and in a matter of seconds was reaching one-twenty on the speed-o-meter. As the horrible horizon passed by, I questioned Bella about what was happening.

"Soooo, where exactly are we going?"

"Thneedville. Ted's gonna need more help than just a seed and some words." Her face that was normally smiles was neutral now and full of determination.

"What do you mean?" Now I was worried. Ted was only twelve and he could be seriously injured.

"Mr O'Hare is going to try and stop everyone. If we don't get to Thneedville quickly and help him grow the plant, he will win over everyone and the last Truffula Treeseed/plant will die... Hold on." She hit the brakes, swerved the wheel and drifted a ninety-degree turn.

"So, how are we getting there? In case you haven't noticed, we're kinda going the wrong way."

"Long way round, give them a surprise. Trust me hun, we're gonna show them who's the real boss." I decided to ask more about me being an Angel.

"So, I'm a Guardian Angel now? That's cool." I really wanted information but didn't want to seem as if I was pushing.

Bella sighed and pushed the speed even more. We were now up to one-seventy five and not slowing down. The view was just a blur. "Okay, you want to know what you are. Here you go. You're a Guardian Angel of the forest. Angel is a genetic term so it doesn't mean just female or male. You have the same powers as me, you'll never age now that you're young again. Usually we – meaning us Angels (excluding myself) – spend our time in Heaven, only coming down when Father – or God as you may know him as – calls us down. That's pretty much it."

"Have I done something to upset you." It seemed that way, seeing as soon as we were in the car she went all serious.

"Oh no, no hunny. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm just worried is all. I have a bad feeling and I can't lose you." She looked at me and smiled.

"Everything will be fine." She nodded and turned on the radio. Rubbish songs were on until 'Angel with a Shotgun' came on by The Cab. Bella smirked as if to say this was a precise interpretation of us. I honestly didn't want to know what she had done in the past.

Two-thirty on the speed-o-meter. Now I was getting worried. "Bella love, maybe we should slow down."

She thought about it for literally a second before shaking her head, and turning the volume up. "Hold on hunny, this ride is gonna get bumpy." I looked ahead and saw she was talking about. The axe machine was just ahead and the axes, though old with time, still looked sharp enough to cut us in two.

Bella looked determined and using the brakes, drifted through the sharp weapons easily. I had my eyes covered and when I heard a chuckle, looked up. We had made it through the axes unscathed and Bella was looking at me out the corner of her eyes.

"I won't let you get hurt. Trust me." I did and offered my hand. She took it and we raced at over two-fifty miles an hour to the brightly shining town.

* * *

**Ted's Pov  
**

We – meaning myself, Avery, grandma and mum – stood in front of Mr O'Hare, glaring at him as he tried to talk the people out of letting the last Truffula Tree wither and die away. At first, they had agreed with me on the fact that everything was plastic and we needed to get a better life. That is until O'Hare started talking about how everything was perfect in the little town and it didn't need to change. What crap!

I looked at Avery and slipped my hand into hers. Placing the seed in her palm, I gave her a silent message with my eyes to run if this gets bad and plant the seed. She nodded and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and walked towards O'Hare, towering over him he was that small.

"You can't continue living like this. Air we have to pay for, everything plastic, nothing real. It's a terrible life." Nobody seemed to care and their eyes all showed their wavering. I wanted to give up hope and it was silent... Until the revving of an engine could be heard.

We all turned to look and watched as a pure white Ferrari 485 Italia floored it down the road, heading straight for O'Hare. Nobody moved as we were all frozen if fright and could only watch and wait for the hit and possible run.

Instead, the driver hit the brakes, jerked the wheel and then drifted until the white car driver's door was inches from his face. We couldn't see inside because of the darkened windows but O'Hare didn't seem to care. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and stood in front of the sleek car.

"How dare you try to run me over. Do you know who I am?" the person – or people – in the car were silent for a few minutes. The engine revved a few times, the driver debating whether to run him over. Kicking the car bonnet O'Hare screamed insults. The engine immediately shut off. Then the driver's side door opened and a pair of thin sleek legs wrapped in light blue skinny jeans slipped out. Next came the body and finally the head. Every male automatically gawped, myself included.

She was beautiful. She looked around twenty-eight, had rich dark brown hair tied in a braid to the left side and pulled back into a tightly braided bun at the base of her head, and had chocolate brown eyes that flared with anger. She wore a simple long-sleeved light blue blouse rolled up to her elbows, undone at the top, a tight black female waistcoat, light blue skinny jeans, black slip on flats with silver studs on the back. A thick blue bracelet adorned her left wrist and a beautiful heart shaped blue necklace fell into the hollow of her neck. I would have to ask where she got that so I could get one for Avery.

"You better not have scratched my car. If you have, I will kill you!" she walked to the front of the car and checked the bonnet, looking for dents or scratches. Seeing as she was bent, every male stared at her ass. Suddenly, the passenger's side door opened and an even longer pair of legs stepped out. This time it was a male and he looked angry, glaring at every male that was staring at the beauty's ass.

She looked up and smiled at him, the love obvious in her eyes. Then glaring back at O'Hare, she scoffed. "Be glad there are no dents."

The man sighed and took off his black fedora that went with his white shirt rolled to his elbows, navy blue waistcoat, blue striped jeans, and black shoes. He placed it on her head and she laughed, pushing it up so she could see. His black hair fell in his baby blue eyes and I knew he looked familiar. But where had I seen him before?!

"Don't scare him Bella. We need him alive, remember?" he said, rummaging around in the back seat until he pulled out a black and white electric guitar. He also sounded familiar. Where though?!

"But Oncie, he hurt my baby. Nobody hurts my baby." At the name, I gasped. The Once-Ler. No freaking way.

"Once-Ler?" I asked.

He smiled, placing the strap around his shoulder and messing with the tuners. Plucking a few strings, he smiled and swung it so the guitar was resting against his back. "Hey Ted. How you doing? Even though we spoke a couple of hours ago, I still missed ya." The female shook her head.

"Not the time love." Was all she said. I looked at her in confusion. Once-ler had never mentioned her. "I'm Bella. Oncie's true soul mate... and the only reason he never told you of me was because we sort of had a disagreement when he was the Greed-Ler. But it's been sorted and now we're here to help you. And you," she said turning to O'Hare. "You are so going down. Ready love?"

"When you're ready love." Once-Ler said back, plugging his electric guitar into an amp and turning it up. He must had got it out the trunk. She pulled out a wireless headset and placed it on, before placing one on Once-Ler.

"Look you guys. We know you're worried about change, but change isn't bad. It should be embraced and bold and daring. Something we all want to do. And to prove it, we've decided to sing a little song that is... slightly different from your kind of musical number."

She stood with her back to the crowd, her left leg bent, left hand on hip, right leg straight and right elbow bent on Once-Ler's shoulder. "1, 2... 1, 2, 3." He called out and began to play on the guitar.

**Bella – **_Once-Ler – __**Both**_

_Hey baby won't you look my way,_

_I can be your new addiction_

Bella turned round and began to sing.

**Hey baby what you got to say,**

**All you're giving me is fiction**

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_**I find out that**_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks**_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

Bella began to dance around, flipping and high kicking. She was extremely graceful. She grabbed Avery's hands and mine before pulling us into dance. She gave a quick backhand flip before jumping on and off the bonnet of her car. I thought she loved that car and didn't want it ruined. Oh well.

_**I can hear the chitchat**_

_**Take me to your love shack**_

_**Mama's always got a backtrack**_

_**When everybody talks babe**_

_Hey honey you could be my drug_

_You could be my new prescription_

**Too much, can be an overdose**

**All this trash talk make me itching**

_**Oh my, my dear**_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks**_

_Everybody talks, too much_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_**I can hear the chitchat**_

_**Take me to your love shack**_

_**Mama's always got a backtrack**_

_**When everybody talks back**_

_**Never thought I'd live to see the day**_

_**When everybody's words got in the way**_

[Instrumental]

_Hey sugar show me all your love_

_All you're giving me is friction_

**Hey sugar what you got to say**

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_**I can hear the chitchat**_

_**Take me to your love shack**_

_**Mama's always got a backtrack**_

_**When everybody talks back**_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks,**_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks,**_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks, babe**_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks, back**_

The band that had somehow appeared in a flash of bright light stopped playing. The odd thing was that all the band members were animals. Bears, fish, birds, even... The Lorax!

He got off the drums and hobbled over to us. Climbing up Bella's legs he stopped on her shoulder. Once-Ler looked shocked but shook his head and hugged the Lorax. A small bear had managed to climb up on Once-Ler's shoulder and was hugging his neck, squeaking happily. Once-Ler gave a laugh.

"I missed you too Pip. I'm sorry. Marshmallow?" he asked pulling a fluffy treat out of his pocket. How the hell did he do that? Pip gave another happy squeak and grabbed the treat with his fluffy paws, before happily munching on it.

"How dare you try and change _my _town. Do you know who I am? I am Aloysius O'Hare and I will not allow you to change my tow..." he trailed off as his henchmen picked him up, placed a rocket on his head and he flew off.

We all smiled and Bella threw a shovel in my path. I grabbed it and she nudged her head in the path of Avery and the seed. I smiled and walked into a new life.

When we had planted and watered the seed, we began to party! There were all types of music playing and Once-Ler and Bella rocked when the salsa songs came on. Their bodies were in synch the whole time; they didn't follow the beat of the music. The beat was a part of them.

They stopped and walked over. "So, what's gonna happen now?" she asked as we watched the men try to push the wall blocking us from the forest down. However, it was too big and thick, not meant to be pushed down.

"We'll just have to keep trying to push this wall down ma'am. If not, we'll have to eventually give up. It's too thick and made of durable metal, just as it has been for over thirty years." the man in charge told us.

"Why don't we take a crack at is love?" Once-Ler asked. What, two humans pushing down the wall on their own. Yeah right. I mean okay, there's something strange about them, I mean, you can't be over sixty years old one minute and then twenty-eight the next. But still...

"I think you're correct hun. Sir, stop all the men and stand back." he nodded, left and told the men. She then turned to Once-Ler. "Sweetie, we haven't used your power yet. Are you sure you're up to it?" he nodded. "Okay, just focus the energy into the place you want it to move to and almost push it out with your breaths. We'll go with both hands for your first try okay. Don't be like Greed-Ler and over do everything. Take your time and just relax."

He nodded and kissed her. They both walked over to the wall blocking us from our future. They let go of their entwined hands. Both taking a deep breath, Once-Ler placed both his hands out in front of him, palms touching the wall. Bella placed only had her right hand on the wall. Everybody in the town stopped to watch. The Lorax stood off to the side with the animals, his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face.

They moved their feet back and began to push against the wall. Nothing happened. Then, suddenly a small white light appeared from underneath Bella's palm. It began to get brighter and larger and she pushed harder.

"Come on sweetie. You can do it. Focus!" she called to Once-Ler. He nodded and pushed, but also relaxed. A light began to glow from his hand, getting larger and larger. "That's it sweetie. You've got it. Now... Push all the energy out of you."

They both pushed harder and the white light grew out of all sides from their palms, spreading out to the whole wall. Everybody gasped as they watched the two normal people, two simple people pushed down a giant metal barrier. When the white light had filled out the whole wall before it began to shrink back, the wall disappearing into the light. It was as if the wall had been absorbed by the light.

When the light went back into their hands, Once-Ler groaned and fell forward slightly. Bella jumped forward and caught him, around the arm and her right hand (still holding a small light), placed on his heart. They smiled at each other and Bella whispered something I just about heard.

"Good job sweetie. But now, it's my turn. Just relax, I'll take care of the rest." He nodded, and she led him to her car before resting him on the bonnet. He watched as she walked back to the darkened, ruined forest, a sad look on his face. She turned and glared at him. He placed both hands up before smirking. She bit her bottom lip before turning to the forest. I thought it looked bad in the dark, but the light made it worse. The factory was dying, as were the axe machines. The lake was filled with oil and the tree stumps were dull. As was the sky.

She took a deep breath before holing her right hand out, sending the light flying across the forest, over the hills and past the Once-Ler's old house, I could just see it disappearing. Then a tune began to play out of nowhere and she began to sing.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Get ready cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me ROAR..._

_Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me ROAR..._

* * *

_**Fifteen years later**_

**Once-Ler's Pov  
**

Bella and I sat in the audience as Ted and Avery exchanged vows. The wedding was based in the new forest that Bella, Lorax and I had rebuilt and guarded. The old factory, machinery and all the past and bad memories had been removed and the grass, Truffula Trees and natural beauty had been returned. The oil was gone from the lakes, the skies had cleaned up and now had pure blue skies and white clouds, and the sun shone brightly.

"I do." Avery said. The Lorax (who was holding the wedding as lead Guardian) said they could kiss and Ted dipped his new wife, kissing her sweetly. Everybody cheered and Bella "Whooped," throwing her hands in the air.

She stood and I followed her. She wore a blue silk strapless dress, matching heels and my heart necklace. In her hands was a bunch of multicoloured roses that I had picked from the forest. I felt around in my pocket for the box and I smiled. We had been together for twenty years now and I had finally worked up the courage to ask her to marry me. We worked on our relationship for the first ten years and we were madly in love. I couldn't lose her. That would kill me, even though I couldn't die. We hadn't aged a day since that fateful day fifteen years ago.

She placed the roses on the rock where we had our first real kiss and she sat down. Instead of sitting on the grass like before, I stood, holding her hands. She looked up and I gave a laugh.

"Don't say anything yet Bella. I have something to tell you. I love you; always have and always will. I can't imagine another day without you and so, I was wondering. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife and marrying me?" I was on my knee by the end, the red box in my hands, open, and showing the ring Rax had made me out of his magic. It was silver and had a blue diamond in the middle, a clear diamond on either side. We had used coal and created them naturally.

She gasped and covered her hands, tears in her eyes. I bit my lip and began to worry. She nodded a few times and tackled me to the ground, kissing every inch of my face. "Yes, yes, YES!" yelling the last one to the sky, she laughed, pulled me up and kissed me deeply, her hands on either side of my face.

Suddenly a drop of water fell on my face, I looked up and the grey clouds began to roll over us, letting big drops of rain, fall to the ground, and drenching us. This however, wasn't Bella controlling the weather. We laughed and I placed the ring on her left ring finger. We kissed once again in the rain as we vaguely heard the wedding people scream and run for cover. We ignored them and continued kissing. We didn't even know the Lorax and every other animal that Bella had made immortal, standing behind us.

* * *

**Lorax's Pov  
**

They both needed love and now they have it. I watched them from under a Truffula Tree as they kissed in the pouring rain. Bell's dress was ruined, her hair was stuck to her face, and her tanned skin had drops rolling down her arms and legs. Once-Ler wasn't any better. His suit was soaked though, his black hair was soaking in water like a sponge and his fedora would need replacing. They didn't seem to notice and continued kissing.

I smiled and hugged Pip and the other animals close to me. We – meaning Bella, Once-Ler, the animals and I – would guard over the forest forever. We had many chances to fix mistakes and redeem things. However, we only had once chance at true love.

They should embrace it. They _would_ embrace it. And they would shine like the stars.

* * *

**AAAAW, I loved writing the last bit. Anyway, sorry for anyone who still wants Grimm. As soon as I've watched them again, I'll get right to the chapters. Please hold on.**

**Read and Review please. :)**


End file.
